


Got My Heart Beating For You

by fullmetalgallifreyan (js_who)



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/js_who/pseuds/fullmetalgallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Making it big in music industry is hard and a dream many want to achieve.</p><p>Yixing, himself a producer and musician, is determined to create the ultimate group to reach success and fame.<br/>But a certain thing is missing: more band members.</p><p>While looking for the perfect fits to complete his project he gets to know someone who will change his life and view on his work forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got My Heart Beating For You

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This was written by someone who is NOT in the EXO fandom (at least not really deep, you know) and I wrote this for my friend (twitter.com/joonielayeol) because of a gif I had a headcanon to.  
> She helped me with this fic so that all of the characters aren't completely ooc and said that the fandom would appreciate anything it could get! 
> 
> So, here it is and I hope you enjoy!

Gulping another drink down, Yixing tried to forget this pain of a day he had been through.

Five people had showed up for the audition he had held but none of them seemed to fit his project.  
Maybe he really was just picky, he thought to himself.

At least that was what his friend Luhan always said.

Still, even IF he was picky (which he would never openly admit), Yixing had standarts and he wanted to reach these standarts, better jump over them and create a highly praised top group which had skills and expertise.

Sadly he had to find more members for this as his friend and himself weren't enough.

The chair next to him moved and Luhan sat down, in his hand another sickly sweet cocktail.

„Sure you don't want some?“, he asks, trying to shove the glass over invitingly.

„Does it look like it? No, thank you. I'm fine with my 'King's Gold'.“

Responding he held up a finger, throwing a nod towards the bartender who swirled around delivering another filled up shot glass.

Sceptically the man next to him eyed the beverage, probably way too alcoholic.

„Which one is that? The fourth? Calm down, or else you will be lying under the bar until tomorrow morning and trust me...I won't carry you all the way home.“ , Luhan scolded, thinking about just snapping the drink away from Yixing.

Mentioned one didn't bother reacting, letting the liquid flow down his throat and sat the tiny glass back down.

„The third. Don't worry. It's only to calm my mind. Today's been dissapointing.“

„Don't think too harshly about it. Time will bring up new people and next week we'll hold the next audition! It'll be fun!“

„Lu,“, Yixing replied, „we need another man who can dance, rap and can at least do a decent amount of singing. And so far nobody was able to do all three up to a level I would appreciate.“

He was obviously frustrated.

Groaning he let his head sink onto the table eyeing his friend upwards.

Luhan patted his back smiling to make his friend feel better and lighten the mood.

„Everything will be alright. You are just-“

„Picky, I know. You said it before.“

With these words spoken, Luhan got up reaching out for his friend and grabbing his shirt.  
Annoyed Yixing attempted to slap his hand away to which the other reacted to with a jokingly offended gasp.

So, he laughed and flicked the back of the grumpy man's head as he couldn't reach his forehead.

While Yixing became only more annoyed, Luhan took the last sip of his drink, sat it down and headed for the exit.

„Come on, we should do something fun! When was the last time we danced our souls out? I'm in for a clubbing night, what about you?“

Though not in the mood, the offer was tempting to the musician and he knew his mood wouldn't get better by sitting around.  
Also he didn't want to destroy Luhan's mood.

As he stood up he felt the alcohol having an effect on him, worse than he expected so he clung to the chair for a few seconds being watched carefully by Luhan who wondered if it haven't been to much he had let his friend drink.

Yixing didn't give him time to worry more about him, letting a grin spread across his face and grabbing the older one by his arm, pushing the door open to get hit in the face with a warm night's breeze. 

Since they were casting in Korea they hadn't had one day off.  
Of course, they could always go out at night but so far both had been too tired after long days of making music, listening to amateurs and having to order demo tapes they got from new contestants.

The grin which had appeared on his face was struggling to stay on as it was a „fake it til ya make it“ thing Yixing had put on.  
He had to get his head cleared out by more than alcohol so he just decided to get joyful and tried to see everything in a better light.

Slowly they walked through the crowded streets of Seoul.  
Suddenly Luhan stopped and brought Yixing to a rough halt bringing him to look at a busy entrance just on the other side of the street.

The faint sound of heavy bass was swirling through the air and it seemed that they had found what they were looking for so both stepped towards it. 

The rooms were filled with countless people.

It was hot, sweat clung to the cealing and the music was deafening. 

Perfect.

Yixing was barely able to hear Luhan's words. 

„If we lose each other let's just meet at the bar in like 2 hours, yeah?“ he read his lips and nodded in approval.

Once sucked into the moving crowd they had no other choice to dance along, still watching their surrounding.  
Once in a while girls threw themselves in Yixing's direction blabbering phrases of korean he wasn't able to understand due to the loud sound and the pace they kept up.

So he just stuck to slowly beginning to move in a similiar rythm like the people around him.

The club had to be huge since when he looked over the crowd it seemed to be endless, so he decided to continue his journey to see what other floors it had to offer.

He hadn't felt such a rush of blood through his veins since a long time cause it was usually when he had a show and his last had been a while ago.

Dancing was like breathing to him and he couldn't stop his movements from getting more dynamic, ecstatic even.  
The shots definetely showed their impact now.

He found himself sliding easily through the crowds while letting his whole body wave in between the other bodies next to his sides which some didn't seem to mind at all.  
More so, trying to get in contact with him in a flirty matter.

Enjoying himself he took the offer, dancing with quite a few, the heat producing a slim coat of sweat on his neck and forehead.

He felt alive.

No worries could catch him now.

He was spit out onto a less crowded dancefloor.

For a moment he had to collect himself looking around and watching the people who moved around even more excited than the last few.

The music had changed to a fast hip hop beat which you couldn't just tippytoe to and Yixing was determined to show off a little, not that he had to but he couldn't help himself with flaunting the skill he got.

His movements grew more professional, not missing one beat.

He knew the song, he had build a choreography for it once and he still knew it by heart.

In his rush he did a perfect spin which ended in an abrupt halt, his gaze searched the nearest pair of eyes and a cheeky wink was thrown at a helpless girl who looked liked passing out from it, mouth gaping wide open.

Yixing didn't feel any regret.  
He rather found an amusing pleasure in it toying with people.

Actually he was rather laid back privately but he knew about his looks and he liked to use his charms whenever he got a chance where it was appropriate.

The playboy by night closed his eyes and laid his head back taking a deep breath and started getting entirely lost in the music the lights flickering behind his closed eyelids.

His vision was a bit blurry he noticed now, not that he minded.

Being drunk was nothing to worry about for him. He knew his limit and he hadn't reached it yet or else he wouldn't be able to control his movements like this anymore.

But it was a nice level of drunk.  
He was more confident, also because of the surrounding and the music and he was able to let go which he couldn't do often.

He found excellent partners joining in on his choreography while he worked himself through.

Then with a swift step to the left he saw himself confronted with another body which he almost bumped into, only being able to prevent it by letting go of the body tension he had build up in order to deliver a perfect show.

Now his arms clung losely to his sides and Yixing stared right at a chest covered with a simple white shirt.

He shrunk a few inches, his head slowly wandering up to an unknown, yet quite delicate, face belonging to an older boy.

Instantly he felt his ears and cheeks getting hot and he desperately hoped that his opponent wouldn't notice the colour change that was about to happen in his face.  
Something in his brain snapped as he looked the other guy in the eyes, for longer than he wished for actually.  
It wasn't in his nature to stare silently.

Relentless the music pushed on, the rough beat vibrating throught them both and as suddenly as they came together, the stranger put a gap between them as he took a little jump backwards, landing with a hard stand full of elegant body tension indicating Yixing to continue the dance.

Blinking the dizziness away that came with the unforeseen impact, Yixing got intoxicated by the confidence the other one emited, fixed his shabby position by straightening his back and answered with a fast-paced pop-lock combination.

With each move he got closer to the other dancer who was eyeing him carefully.

Yixing stopped in front of him receiving a sly grin before greeted with a pop-lock move as well ending in an impressive butterfly twist.

From then on they moved to the music as one, sometimes synchronized, sometimes battling.

Yixing appreciated this kind of rivalvry as he took joy in people with good rythmic feeling and damn, this boy was one hell of a dancer, he had to admit while he watched him go, never failing to keep up with him.

And his moves were also accompanied by a nice face, it came to his mind.

He shoved that tiny glimpse of a thought far back into his head.

After a few minutes of giving all he got the hip hop changed to more of a techno beat and the floor became flooded with people again, cutting his sight off to see the other boy.  
Frantically turning his head to look around he had to give up as he couldn't make anyone specific out.

Giving in Yixing made his way out of the crowd towards the bar.

What time was it anyway? How long had he danced with this stranger?

He ordered a simple long drink when a hand grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and he was face to face with Luhan again.

„Where have you been?!“ his friend screamed in his ear.

„Couldn't find you anywhere! Are you alright?“

„Yeah, had a fantastic time actually!“ Yixing had a bright smile on his face fully reaching his eyes.

Luhan nodded returning it, happy to see his best buddy who had been down just 2 hours ago so cheerful.

Sitting next to each other enjoying their drinks, Yixing couldn't stop thinking about that boy.

Or man? He wasn't sure as he didn't know his age but he couldn't have been older than himself.

Listening to Luhan who was prattling about a boy he met on the other side of the bar, he scanned the area around him hoping to get a glimpse of his new acquaintance.

All of a sudden there appeared a familiar face which struck Yixings gaze.

„~He was sooo cute and totally into me! At least I hope so...it seemed like it th~“, a hand was layed over his mouth.

„Shh, there.“ Yixing said pointing to someone in the crowd.

„What is it? That your guy?“, Luhan mumbled under the palm pressed on his lips.

„Indeed.“ came the response.

He kept staring at the boy who sat down at a table next to another boy and a girl.

„This one. I want him.“


End file.
